


Champion only in Name

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive female character, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, demeaning language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haggar knows the importance of making sure that tools know they are only tools and nothing more. She knows, and that is why she makes sure that Shiro knows that he is always below the Galra. After all, he is a lowly tool and nothing more.
Relationships: Haggar/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Champion only in Name

**Author's Note:**

> Haggar forces Shiro to preform oral on her, and she verbally and physically abuses him.

Haggar leaned down, her hot, moist breathe ghosting over Shiro’s faces as she spoke. “Such a strong organism, yet here you are on your knees all chained up. Where was all that fight you had previously, champion? All I see before me now is a broken man who has lost an arm. Don’t worry. I shall give you a new arm because you’re promising as a strong weapon to the Galra, but first, you need to earn it.” 

“I’m not broken, and I will never be a weapon for you guys to use.” Shiro kept his eyes locked onto her glowing gold eyes. 

“Don’t talk back to me.” She slapped his cheek, the sharp sound filling the quiet of Shiro’s cell while his cheekbone ached. “You are nothing but a lowly lifeform who will be a means to an end for Zarkon. You are below me, and I will make sure you remember that.” 

Shiro forced his eyes back up to her, watching for her next move. The metal collar around his neck chaffed, and the shackles around his wrist and ankles had already worn away skin. Some parts of his ankle oozed a clear fluid and burned while other areas had bled. He tried to tug against his restraints, but all it brought him was more pain and a tightness at his throat. 

“How exactly do you plan to make me remember I’m below you when I know that I will never stoop to doing the same deplorable things the Galra have been doing?” 

“I think it’s time that I shut you up, champion.” Haggar lifted her cloak, exposing her sex to Shiro. She raised one leg and stepped down on Shiro’s thigh, digging her heel into the muscle. “Suck.” 

Shiro stayed where he was, his stomach dropping as Haggar kept herself exposed in front of him. His ribs tightened around his lung, forcing his inhales to be smaller and smaller as the musk of her sex clogged his nose. 

“I said suck.”

There was a sharp tugged to Shiro’s bangs, thin,hard fingers pulling his face between her sex. Haggar’s other hand came up to cup the back of his skull and tipped his head back so he fit better between her legs. The skeletal hands forced his face against her until the cartilage of his nose pressed into the hard plane of her pelvic bone, surrounded by her pubic hair. He felt her clit and folds rub against his mouth and chin, moist and warm and creating a film of slick across his skin as she ground herself against him. He closed his eyes against the sensation; he tried to get away from the situation, but the shifting of her foot from his leg to his cock had him gasping, and her clit rubbed against his teeth before he could clamp his mouth shut again. 

“You will please me,if not with your mouth then with your cock.” Haggar moved her hips back and dug her foot into his groin. He tried to shift his hips away, but the movement brought another slap across his cheek. “Answer me. Will you please me with your mouth or are you going to be difficult and make me take your cock? It won’t be hard to take you, one armed and weak as you are. So I ask you again,will you behave or do I have to force you into submission?” 

As he tried to answer, she moved her foot against him again, causing pain to blossom and tense his groin. He could feel himself getting hard from the stimulation, and the bile that had been building when she first lifted her cloak was burning in his throat. 

“I- I’ll behave.” 

“Glad to see that you know what is best for you. Get to it, you worthless male.” Her hands were on him again and forcing his head where she wanted. 

Her folds were slipping against his lips as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue part her as he moved up to her clit. The feel of her against him had his stomach turning. The taste of her slick was salty and bitter, and the way her sex was warm and wet against him made him want to bite off his tongue. He licked against her clit, running his tongue in circles over it to buy him time until he felt like he could move his mouth down again. The decision was made for him when Haggar forced his head down and rolled his hips up. 

“Do it like you mean it. Show me that you’re worth something, human.” 

Shiro kept his mouth moving against her, kissing her lips and dragging his tongue through her folds. He could feel more and more of her slick coating his face, cooling unpleasantly while wetness smeared his nose and the heat from her cunt made his face feel flushed. He groaned when a harsh tug brought his mouth to her clit. 

“Suck. You’ve been such a good tool. You can fight and you know how to use your mouth. I’m sure your abilities will be utilized to their fullest. We can have an army full of you to fight and keep our bed warm; after all, these are the only things you are good for.” 

Tears were beginning to burn in Shiro’s eyes as she talked, and he did his best to suck on her clit while her hands pressed him close again. He couldn’t breath; all around him was her musk and flesh, drowning him, consuming him, as her voice echoed in his head. Then there was wetness gushing against his chin as she moaned above him, curling over him and encompassing him in her wicked contour. She kept him flushed against her, grinding and pushing. He could feel her every twitch against him. 

When her orgasm was over she pulled away, letting her cloak conceal her once again. She leaned over him, grabbing his jaw and forcing his head up to look at her. 

“You look good like this, champion. The humiliation suits you well.” 

Then her lips were against his, her tongue licking at his mouth and forcing him to open for her. She bit his lip when she pulled away, and Shiro could feel blood bubbling up to the surface of his now cut lip as the pain spread through his bottom lip. She kept her face close, hand squeezing at his jaw to force his mouth open; she spit into his mouth. The hand on his jaw fell away to be replaced by her hand slapping him once again. The tears that had been building spilled over. 

“I told you that I would remind you you are below me. I expect you to remember this lesson well. Though I doubt you will forget because I will always be there to make sure you remember exactly where you stand, champion. You may fight well enough to stand above the other subjugated, but you will never stand above the Galra.” 

Haggar turned and left his cell, silence building around him like walls that kept getting closer and closer to trapping him. Her musk clung to his nostrils, and her taste lingered. He spit onto the floor, trying to rid his mouth of her bitterness. He wanted to curl up, but the shackles cut into him and forced him to stay upright. All he could do was sit and stay trapped in the memory of her against him, the way his cock had twitched at her foot against it; her words looped through his head.


End file.
